


strawberries and other good things

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, Established Relationship, Food Kink, M/M, No Smut, Strawberries, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Strawberries and sex are so cliche it hurts.Bucky likes it, though.





	strawberries and other good things

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bit. shy. i don't know. to post this but You Only Live Once
> 
> prompt of today: with food

Strawberries and sex are so cliche it hurts.

Bucky likes it, though. Not only that: he likes to eat other things too. While doing sex. More precisely, using his boyfriend’s body as a plate.

The thing is: not much does the trick and strawberries and chocolate are a classic. And he can afford that.

“You’re very tasty,” he murmurs and bites Tony’s neck.

“You tell me that every time you bite me.”

“Good,” sometimes he wonders if, in case he bites too hard, Tony will bleed. At this point Bucky might be a fucking vampire, honestly. “because it’s the truth.”


End file.
